White Dress
by Riceballabecir
Summary: Not satisfied by a little black dress, Tomoya and Kotomi go on an adventure to make the perfect white dress.


In Front of a Bookstore

The middle of June, a wet Saturday, it has been an hour since we left the bookstore, but the rain still has not stopped. Kotomi and I walk together along the moist sidewalk. I carry a bag filled with newly purchased books for her.

"Today surely marks the start of the rainy season," Kotomi said very cheerfully. "We pronounce "rainy season" as "_tsuyu_". There are thouse who believe that the origin of this is from the word"dew", referring to the water droplets that fall. However, there are also those who believe that the term originated due to this being the season when plum fruits ripen and fall."

"Uh-huh…"

I acknowledge Kotomi's proudly spoken, if not overly complicated explanation and walk beside her.

"Early summer rain, light rain, fine rain, hail, drizzle, rain showers, sudden showers, thunderstorms, after-drought rain, prickly rain, sun showers…" said Kotomi. Kotomi looked like a rather adorable, talking doll as she stared at the raindrops falling. "There really is a lot of rain." Simply watching her hair ornaments sway side-to-side makes me feel calm inside. It feels just like the old days, when it was only the two of us. I still feel a bit embarrassed, actually.

"Arere?"

Kotomi gasps as she stares into the shop's display window. Posted in front of a closed gate was a note: "We are grateful for having had your patronage." This western-style clothing store has closed shop, it seems. If I remember it right, there was an adorable white dress that had been on display behind this very window. Even the stores on this street are subject to the changing times.

"…?"

Having heard my blunt heartless words, Kotomi silently nodded her head. From time to time, mature expressions actually do appear on her child-like face. I remember now. Our first date was during the holiday in May. Kotomi wore a black one-piece dress that day. I was rather shocking, to be honest, when I found out that Kotomi had such a mature hobby(xoxoxo). Now that I think about it, it was actually was... Kotomi looked at me as if she had just discovered a new species in the animal kingdom.

"Tomoya-kun, are you thinking about something?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done though."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well, whenever we are go out on a holiday, you always wear that one particular dress,"

"Dress? You mean that black dress."

"Yup" Seeing me nod, Kotomi looked straight at me with her adorable round eyes and asked,

"Tomoya-kun, do you like black clothes?"

"Well, not exactly…"

Recently, Kotomi had improved quite a bit in expression her own feelings. As for me, I also entertain fancy thoughts of walking alongside Kotomi dressed in various styles. For example, if she were to wear a pure white dress, what would Kotomi arouse in other people?

"I see exactly what the problem with the two of you is…"

I immediately turn around and see the Fujibayashi sisters.

"Stop butting in and acting like you had been following us from the start, Kyou." I proclaimed

"We were also just came the bookstore, you know. You guys are the weird ones; you guys didn't even notice us."

As Kyou spoke, she collected Kotomi's long hair in her hands.

"Hm…"

Kotomi finally recognized her friends and greeted them like she always did.

"Hello, Kyou-chan."

"Yes, yes, you two are still very affectionate even when it rain~"

Another line said by the curel and busybody elder sister.

"Hello, Ryou-chan."

"Ah… Kotomi-chan, hello."

Ryou Fujibayashi, the younger sister, despite being the twin of Kyou she is timid and gentle.

"So, Tomoya, how much money do you have right now?"

Completely indifferent to her younger sister's troubled expression, Kyou turned to a nearby street vendor while asking me.

"What did you just say?"

"Weren't you here to buy that dress that was sold here before for Kotomi?"

"Just show me how much money you have."

If I ignore Kyou's orders she might just snatch my wallet away against my will. I'd best just take out my money and show it to her.

"1650 Yen, aren't you a pitiful existence, now?"

She immediately said something so negative in a very casual manner.

"I'll use whatever amount of money I have to buy my girlfriend a present. You said something like that anyways."

"I am certain I have never said such a thing. Stop interfering in my matters. Besides, I can't help it if I'm dirt poor."

"Let's… put off that subject for another day, okay?"

Kyou switched to a lower tone and made a few nervous laughs.

"Well then, how about we find something with less cloth so it will be inexpensive to buy?"

Later at Imported Goods Bazaar…

"Here, Kotomi, you can get anything you like as long as it is within 1650 Yen. So…" said Kyou in a rather loud voice.

"Kyou, why you…"

Compared to the boutiques specializing in western fashion, the prices here is definitely cheaper. The selection is much more varied as well. It's bustling with noise due to the amount of girls in this area. In fact, looking around, I realized that I'm the only male shopper here. A poster on the wall reads: "Girls underwear! Summer sale! Discount!"

Hey, hey! Come on Tomoya, go pick something out with her," said Kyou as she pushed me into the crowd of energetic shoppers.

"How can you actually expect to do such a thing?" I yelled back

"What on Earth is there to be embarrassed about?" Kyou said smugly.

She was dribbling me like a ball in her court.

"Um… Tomoya-kun, I'm really sorry about this," Ryou softly whispered into my ear, unable to bear her sister's heinous crimes any longer. "Kyou was originally planning to do some shopping here too, so…"

"I kind of figured that out already." I said with a deep sigh. "Hm, what is Kotomi doing?" Kotomi's acting like an exploration robot that has just landed on a previously undiscovered planet, enthusiastically surveying her environment. Kotomi began gravitating towards a cart cramming with clothing items. She reaches out and picked up one of the items labelled "Micro Thong", and handled it as if it was an ancient artefact. "Uh, Kotomi what are you doing?"

"Is this is a string?" she asked me with such an innocent expression. Having no other option I leaned over to Ryou and whisper

"I'm really sorry, but could you her pick something? If I left this to Kyou and Kotomi there would be no end in sight."

"Alright, I understand," whispered Ryou. She gave me a nod full of determination and then heads to the carts. I found a chair leaning against a wall, sat down, and waited. Each time a customer takes a look at me, I feel uneasy, so I keep my low. I can often hear lively voices behind the underwear cart. Then I heard the unmistakable bossy voice of Kyou.

"Well, if what we're going to buy is a full underwear set, I don't think Tomoya's wallet can handle it but then buying one piece would be so pathetic. You know, I'm looking for a girl who is really naiveté. I'll totally force her to wear the micro thong from just now."

"Bully, you really just a bully" said Kotomi when confronted with the incredibly risqué underwear as she blushed wildly. It seems like Kotomi is the same as before. Even now, I still think coming to this store was a big mistake; nevertheless, I heard conversations that should only meant to be heard by other girls. Sometime later after hearing Kyou bossing Kotomi around and making her try this and that on Kotomi came running out of the change room and was suddenly in behind me. I was still stark and stiff from the shock and paused. "Don't turn around, _ecchi_!" peeped Kotomi and started backing up back into the change room while clutching her chest. I stayed facing the dressing room entrance and asked,

"It was Kyou who made you do that, right?" I finally turned around to see Kotomi's head poking out from behind the dressing room curtains giving me a nod. I decided that the best place to wait was in front of the store. A bit later after I got out of the store I saw Kotomi walk out hugging a bag of merchandise in her arms.

"So, did you get want you want?" I asked then decided it was better to not ask. Kotomi's face got redder as I received the bag from her. "This is…" I was loss for words.

"Putting on red clothes above one's body should help reinforce weakness and raise a person's energy levels," explained Kotomi.

"There is no need for need for such a proud explanation," I replied.

"Also the design of it is very, very, very useful in terms of functionality," Kotomi kept on explaining. I was still wordless and I feel like a complete idiot. Moments ago, I was looking forward to an innocent scene between a couple with blushing and a funny memory. But now I really am an idiot.

"Kotomi-chan, that thing you bought.

"Yeah, no matter how you look at it, it's too enticing."

The Fujibayashi sisters came over and helped me explain.

Though she seemed disappointed, Kotomi still placed the "long-life" underwear back where it came from.

"C'mon Kotomi, let's pick another one."

"Please... let us rethink the entire prospect of buying underwear first... I beg of you."

"Mmmhmm~~~"

Kyou's put forth a face that clearly said "Today has been fun enough."

"Does Kotomi-chan want something else? Please, do not be so timid about it; feel free to state your mind."

"Um... I..."

She pauses, thinking it over in front of us.

"Apart from my black dress, there possibly isn't anything suitable for me to wear."

"Impossible."

"Improbable."

The two Fujibayashi sisters replied at the same time.

Hearing their exquisite combination, I feel moved.

Kotomi showed a confused face while shyly looking at her two friends.

She also quietly took small peeks at me.

"I want to try that white dress we saw at that store earlier."

She said so in a small voice, but full of assertion.

"Alright, alright, good girl, good girl~"

Kyou, wearing a young mother's expression, gently stroked Kotomi's head.

"But that dress had already disappeared with that store..."

"Moreover, our budget was of an incredibly pathetic degree."

"Stop being a busybody."

As Kyou and I were thinking this over, Fujibayashi opened her mouth.

"Um... if Kotomi-chan really wants it..."

SCENE 3

In the Middle of a Rainy Street Market

Dusk approached as the four of us walked in the middle of the street market.

The rain was still falling without any signs of stopping.

Kotomi was cherishing her new luggage.

It was a bag from the clothing store we just came from.

Inside this bag were a length of cotton fabric of pure white, some thread, and a sewing pattern for beginners.

"Well this was pretty cheap considering we only bought the materials."

Kyou spoke with a somewhat admiring tone.

"But then again, our budget only barely covered it."

"It was great that we got a discount, though."

Fujibayashi smiles as she chirps in.

"I had once entertained the thought of sewing a western-style dress by myself."

Kotomi joyfully smiled.

"I am very grateful to everybody."

Having seen something completely new to her, Kotomi's eyes glittered with curiosity. And seeing it, I already feel contented.

"But first, use the sewing pattern for some practice, alright? You will surely be unsuccessful if you start on the real thing right away."

"Yes, I will use the sewing pattern to practice first."

Having heard Kyou's warning, Kotomi nodded obediently.

"But even so, it still will be difficult..."

"Um... Kotomi-chan's sewing machine, does it still work?"

"I'm going to check it today, even if the only thing I can do is oil it."

"No... I am certain that Okazaki-kun will surely be able to repair it if needed."

Upon hearing Fujibayashi's words, I feel slight embarrassment.

"That being the case, how about we stay over for tea and snacks?"

"So... this was your plan from the very start."

"Well, it's alright isn't it, Kotomi?"

"Yes, and I will be making tea for everyone."

We reach the edge of the sidewalk.

Everyone opens their umbrellas.

I try imagining how the finished dress will look on Kotomi...

One can surely compare its brilliance to a sunny and cloudless summer day.

And Kotomi is wearing that beautiful one-piece dress, pure and white, waiting for all of us to arrive.


End file.
